Fucking with the timeline
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Smut Week day 5: Threesome. Hijaccup, which means One Jack, Two Cups. Yes, I went there. This one is overall confusing, being that two of the characters involved are the same person, so I won't blame you if you decide it's too confusing to understand, really, but I kinda needed to do this at some point so yeah.


Tapping the snow-covered ground with his boot, Hiccup huffed impatiently.

He'd had no way of telling the time without the sun but he knew he'd been waiting long enough that the torch settled on the metal ring stacked on the rock wall was starting to die, and hell if he was gonna have to use the emergency oil he had stashed away at the back of the cave he used as secret meeting point.

Jack never took this long to arrive, he had a 'time machine' or whatever it was that he used to go back and forth between his own time and Hiccup's present. He knew Jack had to ask for permission to use the weird looking machine, so what happened if he wasn't allowed this time? Was that the reason he was late, was he not coming at all?

Sighing, he turned to enter the cave, grabbing the already dead torch and dunking it into the jar of oil before lightening it up by scratching a pair of sharp black rocks together. Toothless stayed at home at this times, making sure his dad wouldn't wonder where he could be; the dragon curled up on his bed gave the impression he was cuddling next to Hiccup and no one really bothered checking out if the boy actually was laying down next to the Night Fury.

Suddenly, a tapping sound made him whip his head back towards the entrance of the cave, coming to face the bashful smile of Jack Frost, the little shit that was supposed to already be there a good fucking while ago.

"Well, look who decided to appear, let's throw a feast!" Jack pouted, Hiccup rolling his eyes and standing straight to walk over to him.

"I'm sooooooorry!" Jack whined, leaning forward on his staff to try to appear smaller to the viking. Of course it didn't work. "I left in time, I swear, but I came to face with a little...situation"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes but tilted his head curiously. "Situation? What could possibly be so important to leave your boyfriend waiting alone in the forest for so long?"

And the Jack grinned,that wide, blinding white,horribly evil grin of his, and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie to appear nonchalant. "Oh, just a little misstep calculating time and space, ended up somewhere else entirely, time travel is quite the science, y'know?"

Hiccup's knowledge of what this 'science' was let him know it was prone to error, and mixing error and Jack Frost usually ended bad. "And couldn't you just travel here to the time you were supposed to be?"

"I actually did that, in fact" Hiccup dead-panned at him. "BUT, I have a good reason to not present my sorry ass in time" He then turned to the outside of the cave, looking for something between the trees before smirking and jerking his head towards the cave. Hiccup stared dumbfounded at a shadow getting closer and closer, until it stopped near Jack and was guided inside by the albino.

Hiccup's jaw slackened a bit. The shadow turned out to be a man, a tall, slightly buff man with a head of toussled chocolate locks with a tiny braid in the base behind his right ear, fitted in a complete black-and-brown leather armor, his firm jaw covered slightly with stubble, bright green eyes staring at him curiously. Hiccup had to double take the guy, the light receading dusting of freckles over his cheekbones, his round nose, a really familiar scar on his chin that lightened up with the light from the torch re-positioned on the wall. He was altogether too familiar, too astonishing, too_ fucking hot_.

"Hiccup, I'd like to introduce you to..." Pause for effect."...Hiccup"

"What" The smaller brunet said, looking at him confused.

Jack chuckled. "No, no, Hic, I'm introducing you...to yourself. This here is good ol' you from five years on" He patted the bigger brunet on the shoulder, earning himself an entertained smile from him.

Oh gods, his front teeth were crooked. Just like his, thought Hiccup.

"Hey, nice to meet you..erm...me...I mean...well, you know what I mean" His voice was just a bit deeper than Hiccup's own...Little Hiccup, that is.

"Oh man, this is gonna be confusing, how about I call you-" He pointed to Mr. Futureboy Mctightpants. "-Hiccup, and you-" finger towards the little fishbone still gaping. "-just Hic. Easier than just saying 'big Hiccup' and small Hiccup', which is kind of redundant if you think about it, I mean, it _does_ mean 'little viking' so it's kinda funny how-"

He got his blabbering cut short by a finger over his mouth. "Jack, shut up a second and let me think for a minute, can you?" Jack nodded, smiling widely. "...Okay, soooo, you miscalculated when coming back here from your time, ended up five years in the future from this time and somehow came across my future self"

"Crashed him in mid-air, actually" Hiccup said...ugh, his head was thumping, too many Hiccups.

Hic cleared his throat and continued. "Well, okay, crashed in mid-air, and then decided to bring him here? Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that" His blue eyes twinked happily along his wide smile, resting his arm against Hiccup's shoulder that reached his own (Fuck, was he really gonna be _that _tall? He was sooo gonna get Snotlout about that), Hiccup rolling his eyes with a smile of his own.

Hic stared at them for a minute, before mechanically spining in his place to face the back of the cave, raising his arms dramatically and stomping off to sit at the back.

"Wow, I sure was theatrical, uh?" Hiccup whispered to Jack, knowing himself too well to know what would happen if the small brunet heard him. Jack chuckled and walked towards Hic, sitting behind him and hugging him tightly.

"C'mooon, I thought you'd like it! I mean, who doesn't want to meet their future-selves to know how much are they gonna fuck up (or in this case, succed as fuck) in the future!" He punctuated the sentence with a loving nuzzle to his freckled cheek.

Hic pouted and curled a bit more on himself. "Future-me or not, this is supposed to be _our_ private time, I still don't understand what are you trying to accomplish with this, I have to leave Toothless alone the whole night and you come not only late, but with someone else along"

Jack smooched his face and stood, holding his hand out to him. Hic fidgeted a bit before sighing and grabbing the offered hand, pulling himself up on his...foot.

"Okay...okay. Let me just-" He inhaled deeply, releasing his breath slowly. He then stared at his older self still standing near the entrance, entertaining himself with the scribble on the walls he supposed was remembering making himself in his past. Suddenly Hic narrowed his eyes and glared at Jack. "Wait a second" He pulled the spirit down by his hoodie to eye level. "If he's indeed me, does that mean that...you...and him..."

Jack stared at him for a moment before catching on and jerking himself straight, eyes wide and posture defensive. "What? No! Nonononooo, it's not like that! I mean, according to what he told me we're still together in his time but that's another me, from like, a weird future timeline from my future-self from my own future that just so happen to be your future and...ugh, my head"

"Now you know how it felt like trying to digest it"

"Well, the thing is, I'm _your_ Jack, he has his own Jack and seeing at how I don't get old he thought I was him, me, and almost didn't believe me when I told him it was a mistake and it was so weird you have no idea-"

"Yeah, because THIS isn't weird right now" Hic snarked back, a bit more relaxed now that Jack had kinda explained himself.

Jack continued. "But the point is, when I joked about bringing him back here with me for a visit he actually agreed and it actually was kind of a good idea so I brought him along...I'll return him, I swear"

"Jack, I'm not a wolf pup, don't talk as if I'm a pet you have to return to the forest" Hiccup had gotten closer now, his armor off and laying in an organized pile against the wall. He was wearing a normal long-sleeved green shirt and brown pants, Hic noticed his metal leg looked different, longer and more technological; he had to take notes on that. All in all he looked normal, if only more physically developed and cloth-filling.

His eyes lingered on his lower half for a spare second before turning back up, but it had been enough for Jack to notice, a wicked grin spreading on his lips.

"What's going on in that little mind of yours?" He whispered into his ear, feeling the heat as Hic's whole face flushed. "Got any ideas you'd like to share?"

Hic shook his head fervently, arms stiff against his body and eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look at either of the men in the cave with him. He didn't notice when Jack looked up at Hiccup and made a gesture with his hand, telling him to come closer. Hiccup slowly walked towards them, a warm smile on his face as he knelt down in front of Hic, holding his round face in his big, calloused hands and softly brought their lips together.

Hic gasped and his eyes shot open, but didn't pull away, mostly out of the surprise paralyzing his body, added to the cold arms holding his waist, and just a tiny bit because, well...it was...kind of nice.

Hiccup broke the contact slowly, worried eyes looking into slightly dazed ones. "Are you okay? I...I didn't scare you, did I?" He glared at Jack when he started chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you two are so adorable" He kissed Hic's neck lovingly, earning himself a shudder. Hic blinked slowly.

"Did...did that just happen?" He asked quietly, turning to look at Jack and then at the older brunet, one with a wide shit eating grin on his face, the other with an almost apologetical smile.

Hiccup brushed his thumb over the flushed skin of the teen's cheek, only managing to get it hotter and redder. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know?"

Jack's expression softened and buried his face in the auburn locks in front of him. "That's right, Hic. You give the word and this is done"

Hic stared into space for a moment. What exactly was 'this' and how was it going to develop? Did Jack really propose to his future-self the idea of coming back in time just to make out with himself? Had he really agreed? Was he actually just giving the idea a second thought?! Fuck, he was. He was actually considering it. Damn.

Hiccup stared at his blank face worriedly, glancing between him and Jack quickly, biting his lip as if thinking that maybe it wasn't gonna work out when a pair of soft, small hands cupped his jaw and broght his mouth against Hic's thin lips. It was his turn to widen his eyes, taking in how the teen had his eyes closed tight and nose scrunched up, as if thinking he was fucking up by merely trying to return the contact. His eyes half-lidded, however, and his own hands came to hold Hic from the back of his neck and right forearm, holding him in place but loosely so he could have control of the situation as well.

Jack had taken a step back and just stared. This was so much better than what he'd imagined. His little, cute Hic making out with the unbelievable hot future version of himself. It was all so wrong in so many levels and it was so perfect and _yes. _Hic had relaxed his face a bit, hands sliding down the strong neck to wrap around his shoulders and pull him(self) closer, and wow when had they started to use tongue hot damn.

Hiccup had closed his eyes and moved from kneeling to sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, pulling Hic with him so the teen was kneeling above his lap, hands wound around his trim waist instead. He cracked a green eye open, staring at Jack who was fumbling in his place, fighting with himself to not just start palming the tent forming at the front of his pants. Hiccup broke the kiss, lapping up the thread of saliva between his and Hic's mouth, the mentioned panting and resting his face against his shoulder.

"Hey Jack, need a bit of help?" He rubbed soothingly at Hic's back with his right hand, the other stretching towards Jack in open invitation. Join the party already, you idiot.

Jack practically leaped towards them, placing his chest flush against Hic's back, cupping his heated face and turning him around a bit to claim his own turn in the make-out fest. There where fireworks exploding somwhere, he was sure.

Hic moaned into the kiss, holding himself with both hands on a different shoulder, his body half-turned while still straddling the older brunet's lap, torso completely vulnerable to the wandering hands of the bigger men. Jack's cold hand wormed its way under the hem of the green tunic, lifting the fabric above his belly button, Hiccup's fingers tracing the patch of skin right above the hem of his leggings.

Feeling a bit light-headed, Hic pulled away for a second to wriggle out of his heavy fur vest, his half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust and shiny with unshed tears from too much heat storing in his face. To Jack's and Hiccup's surprise, he gracefully turned in his place, his whole back against his olderself's chest, thin legs encasing muscled ones but leaving enough space to pull Jack flush against himself.

Jack groaned when Hic resumed their lip-locking, one of his freckled hands grasping Jack hair, the other playing with the little braid in Hiccup's hair while the brunet licked and nipped his neck, the hand on his stomach now completely under the shirt and toying with his right nipple. Jack trailed both of his cold hands along Hic's sides, his cool touch against the warm skin making the teen gaasp and moan even louder inside his mouth. Somehow syncronizing, Jack and Hiccup moved away from him for a second to swiftly pull the offending barrier of clothing on his upper half off, both swooping back into position as fast as they've left them.

Jack gave Hic a particularly obscene kiss, making a lot of noise with his tongue lapping the brunet's mouth before retreating and pecking him softly, trailing kisses down his chin and along his neck to finally flatten his tongue against his left nipple, helping Hiccup's hand on the other one. Hic cried out, the tugging and wet sensations on both sides added to the steady rocking of both bodies against his from both fronts too much for him to handle, the feeling of Jack's boner frotting against his own added to the one rubbing against his ass making him shift uncontrolably in place, trying to get even more contact.

Jack's hands gripped his thighs and opened them further, leaving more space for him to maneuver around. Hiccup's free hand snaked around his waist and slid into his pants, a single grop in the right place and he came, crying out and spasming between the bodies sandwiching him.

"Aww, you _are_ having fun after all!" The albino pulled his thighs closer to him, shifting his hips so now his back rested against the dragon trainer's groin, his bulge poking his shoulder blade. With a slow pace, Jack hooked his fingers in the hem of Hic's pants, pulling them down after making sure to unclasp the metal leg and depositing it next to them, sliding his hands teasingly up his legs again and pulling his stained underwear off as well.

"W-why don't y-you just took them both off t-together you asshole" Hic panted out, moaning softly when the wet fabric of his breeches rubbed against his cock.

"Because I get to touch you more" Was Jack's simple answer, stripping his hoodie off and hugging Hic to himself so the brunet behind the brunet could discard his shirt as well.

Positioning Hic so his back was again against Hiccup's chest, Hiccup placed his thin arms around his neck, telling him to clasp his hands together whilst Jack made him place his thighs over his own shoulders, his spent penis right in Jack's face. Hic moaned raggedly when Jack's tongue lapped at the cum dribbling down his member, cleaning him off and engulfing the oversensitive flesh, getting a high-pitched keen from the brunet as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to get the organ back to life.

Hiccup took the chance to kiss Hic again, mingling their tongues sloppily while his hands trailed down the boy's bony hips and thighs, squeezing his ass firmly before holding one of the cheeks aside to circle the puckered entrance with his other hand, using his index finger to rub at his perineum while the middle one slowly made its way inside, Hic's fluids clinging to his groin and sliding down his bottom serving as lubricant for the task.

"I would say how good you look right now, but that would be a bit narcissistic from my part" Hiccup whispered , his own breath a bit faltered, especially since Jack had deemed it a good idea to grope him while sucking Hic off. Don't take him wrong, it was a wonderful idea.

Hic somehow managed to smile and breathed something that could well have been a laugh. "I could say the same, y'know-hng!" He cut himself short when Jack playfully nipped his dick.

"If it weren't for the fact we're fucking each other now I'd tell you guys to find a room" He enveloped the member with his hand and gave it a few strokes, the soft lenght now stiff and glistening with saliva. "But I'd find a way to stare from a window or something anyway, so what's the point"

"The point is you couldn't touch" The older brunet answered back, a sassy expression that was Haddock Registered on his face, half-smirking and thick eyebrows raised. Hic squirmed a bit and they both turned to look at him, the younger one trying to get the finger inside of him deeper and his cock back into Jack's mouth all at once in a weird shifting movement. Hiccup hurried to add another finger, the five year difference making him bigger in every aspect, and his fingers way at least twice as thick as Hic's, making the stretching greater as well.

"P-please" Hic's gasped, the wet heat encasing his member once more and a low howl leaving his mouth in response. "Just...I need...Oh gods"

"What do you want, sweetie?"

"Can you tell us?"

Hic gulped and looked at them pleadingly, tears running down his face out of pure agonical pleasure. "A-anyone, both, I don't know" He sighed when the wriggling of fingers inside of him stopped for a moment. "Just fuck me already, will you?"

Jack grinned and kissed the tears out of his eyes. "Whatever you want, Hic"

Both then proceded to calmly move around until Jack was sitting against the wall, Hic in all fours in front of him and Hiccup knelt behind the little viking, all of them completely naked. The older trainer spread Hic's cheeks once more, delving his tongue to lap languidly at the stretched entrance, the feeling edging Hic on to lean forward and hold Jack's hips, tongue darting out to greedily lick his stiff lenght. The penetrating motion of Hiccup's tongue making Hic shove his body forward, taking advantage of the motion to swallow Jack completely, hollowing his cheeks to suck as hard as he could while massaging his hipbones.

Jack held Hic's hair in a gentle grip, moaning while guiding his mouth just a bit farther, a bit faster. He gasped when Hic suddenly screamed with his dick still in his mouth, just to turn into endless moaning and humming, the rocking motion stronger and jerky. Jack glanced up and saw that Hiccup had already started properly fucking the teen, his fingers and tongue having stretched him enough that he could take the rather impressive flesh without more than the initial pain, that or Hic was just getting off in the idea of being fucked by himself.

Probably both.

Releasing Jack's cock to breath, Hic stroked the lenght feverishly, holding himself on one hand to reach for Jack's mouth and start sloppily making out, saliva running down both their chins and falling squarely over Jack's member. Feeling Jack was as slick as could be with the saliva and drops of precum dribbling down the slit, Hic turned his head around towards the lustful green eyes staring at them.

"I...I want to suck you too..." He muttered, glancing to where he was being pounded mercilessly, hissing at the sight of that big cock pushing inside of him.

"Fuck, yes" Hiccup thrusted hard a couple of times (Hic screamed) before pulling out, his long dick glistening under the fire light, twitching a bit at the changing in pressure from Hic's tight insides to open air.

Hic turned around between Jack's legs, kissing him before lining his member and lowering himself into it, Jack's legs bending and trapping Hic's cock between his thighs, jacking him off while the teen rode him. Hiccup got closer and stood in front of them, his erection leveled with Hic face, the boy staring almost reverently at his shaft. With steady hands, the teen caressed the lenght, rolling the balls in one hand and pulling the foreskin with the other, rolling his thumb over the head. He licked a path along the vein in the underside, wriggling the tip of his tongue in the fold under the head.

Hiccup groaned. "Gods, no wonder you liked it so much when I sucked you off, Jack"

Jack chuckled, raising his hips a bit off the floor to thrust upwards into the brunet. "He has quite the small mouth, doesn't he? So tight" He sighed happily and rested his head in Hic's shoulder to watch him work.

Hic moaned against the flesh, sucking around the tip and engulfing it inch by inch, until his nose was being tickled by soft brown hair, Jack whistling at how he'd managed to get the whole thing without choking. Hic rubbed his tongue against it while easing himself up and down, stroking what was left out when he'd pull it out.

It was a single symphony, groans and moans and sighs mixing and rickocheting on the walls, making it seem as if more people were there. Hic would ocassionally release the cock in his mouth to lick or blow at it, watching it shiver before swallowing it again. He at the same time was holding himself against Jack's raised knees, lifting himself and falling into his lap, his dick being stroked by the milky thighs surrounding it.

After a particularly vicious suck that produced the most obscene slurping sound any of them had ever heard, Hiccup yelped and came without warning, filling Hic's mouth who happily swallowed it, a few drops dribbling down his chin. Even after the sudden orgasm, Hiccup was still hard, his cock standing proud and needy.

Without warning, Hic spread Jack's legs and stood, leaving the spirit gaping before he scrambled to his feet as well, he being the only one who still hadn't come even once. He watched amused how Hic forced his futureself to the floor, making him lay on his back before swiftly sinking down on his dick, riding him for all he was worth. Whorish moaning coming from that sweet mouth was enough to get Jack on movement, walking around and settling himself in a position similar to Hic's, sitting over Hiccup's chest and reaching for the bundle of clothes they'd left around, pushing it under his head to raise it and letting him take his cock in his mouth.

He felt warm hands rubbing against his heaving chest, a head of auburn locks resting against his shoulder with a blissful smile on his lust-ridden face.

"This has been ...one of your b-best ideas yet" He said breathlessly against his neck.

"And you were bitching, ah, so much about it before" Jack smiled as well, feeling how Hiccup's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, deliberatedly not putting much pressure to make him last.

Hic hummed. "How about-oh shit-you come back here and-ah! Oh gods yes-give him a hand, hmm?"

"Oh wow, you think you can stand us both?"

Hic whispered low into his ear. "Try me"

As if sitting on a spring, Jack took himself out of Hiccup's mouth and jumped to his feet, kneeling between the older brunet's legs.

"Oh gods, are you actually going to...?" Hiccup couldn't finish when Jack's slick member pushed in as well, sliding against his own and making him moan throatily. Hic keened at the feeling of being stretched further, holding himself open with both hands and practically laying flat against the taller brunet's chest. After a moment of stillness, Jack moved a bit, pulling out halfway and back in, Hiccup moving as well and complimenting his thrusts; one out, the other in and so until they found a good rhythm that had the three of them practically screaming.

The position let Hic's dick trapped completely between both Hiccups' stomachs, Hiccup's cock sliding against his balls as well with each thrust. With the incredible tightness and heat both from inside Hic and the stale air accumulated in the cave, added to the wonderful sight of the beautiful boys moaning under him, Jack choked on a cry and came for the first time, shooting his load inside of Hic and making it easier for Hiccup to thrust, needing only a few moments himself before releasing inside of the brunet as well.

The feeling of warm, sticky cum filling his insides and dribbling down his legs took Hic as well, finishing for the second time all over his and his otherself's stomach and chests, needing a moment to catch his breath before hawling himself up with shaky arms, falling backwards into Jack's embrace, sighing contentedly and pulling the other brunet up as well and against his chest, all nestled up against each other, getting their breaths to even and hearts to slow down from their adrenalinic state.

"Holy...shit" Hic breathed out, looking nowhere in particular an just enjoying the feeling of the warm bodies surrounding him.

"Tell me about it" Jack mumbled against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"As good as I remembered..." Hiccup muthered under his breath, but Hic managed to hear him anyway.

"Wait, what?" He asked, feeling Jack chuckle evilly on his back. "You _knew _this would happen?"

Hiccup had the decency to look guilty. "Well, yeah, I _am_ you from the future, so I remember this happening when I was young" He flinched at Hic incredulous stare. "It's just that, when Jack appeared out of nowhere when we weren't supposed to meet made me ask him what was he doing there, and he told me how he was supposed to go even further back, that he'd fucked up and had to leave, but I got curious so I landed and we chatted, and then he joked about me coming with him and...you know" He blushed. "Well, and I remembered when _this_ happened and said 'hey, maybe now's the moment I should go back and make it happen', so I...came back with him"

"He told me everything he rembered, and how he'd been angry at first but then everything had went down smoothly and just how much he'd enjoyed it, so I said, well why the fuck not" Jack added as well. "Of course, if for some reason you didn't want to we could have let it there, honestly"

Hic was silent for a while, staring at both before closing his eyes and breathed in slowly, laying back against Jack. "So, I have to make a note to myself about Jack appearing out of nowhere in five years while I'm flying so I can come back in time and gang bang myself"

"Uh, yeah, that's the gist of it" Hiccup said, scratching his cheek.

Hic smiled and opened his eyes to stare at him. "Sure, why not, can't say I didn't enjoy it, after all" He grabbed him by the braid and pulled him forward, kissing him as softly as he'd done the first time, humming at the prospect of repeating this in the future.

Jack groaned and hit his forehead against Hic's shoulder blade. "Don't do that, I'm gonna get hard again"

Both brunets parted and laughed, all of them laying down to just sleep the rest of the night off, Hiccup assuring him he could leave in the morning without any problems with his timeline, Jack joking about how he could come back again with his own Jack along to add to the mix. The silence that followed was broken by Hic's voice, the teen hiding his flushing face in Jack's neck.

"Oh my gods"


End file.
